bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
A Big Hit!
A Big Hit! (대박이야!, Daebak iya!) is the second digital single by Daesung. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 2009년 복 많이 받으시고 여러분 대박나세요! 대박이군 대대대대박이야 세세세세상 사람 모든 이가 대박이야 형님도 대박 언니도 대박 너도 나도 우리 모두 대박이야 세상살이 힘들다해도 애인이 없다 하여도 난 괜찮아 난 괜찮아 속 좁게 그르지 말아 해가 뜨고 달이 뜨고 나도 뜬다 궁지에 몰려도 쥐구멍은 있단다 I say 대 You say 박 대 박 대 박 웃음꽃 활짝 피며 아자아자 화이팅! 대박이군 대대대대박이야 세세세세상 사람 모든 이가 대박이야 형님도 대박 언니도 대박 너도 나도 우리 모두 대박이야 수백번 넘어진대도 혼자라 느껴질때도 난 괜찮아 난 괜찮아 속 좁게 그르지 말아 해가 뜨고 달이 뜨고 나도 뜬다 궁지에 몰려도 쥐구멍은 있단다 I say 대 You say 박 대 박 대 박 자신있게 눈 부릅뜨고 I can do it! 대박이군 대대대대박이야 세세세세상 사람 모든 이가 대박이야 형님도 대박 언니도 대박 너도 나도 우리 모두 대박이야 오메 사업에 실패했어 사랑에 실패했어 아따 거시기 참말로 답답하구마잉 얼쑤! 벌떡 일어나셔 축 쳐진 어깰 털고 I say 대 You say 박 대 박 대 박 해가 뜨고 달이 뜨고 나도 뜬다 인생 역전 한 방이 눈 앞에 있단다 우리네 정겨운 이웃들과 손 꼭 잡고 I say 대 You say 성 대성합시다 대박이군 대대대대박이야 세세세세상 사람 모든 이가 대박이야 형님도 대박 언니도 대박 너도 나도 우리 모두 대박이야 대박이군 대대대대박이야 세세세세상 사람 모든 이가 대박이야 형님도 대박 언니도 대박 너도 나도 우리 모두 대박이야 |-|Romanization= 2009nyeon bok manh-i bad-eusigo yeoreobun daebak naseyo! Daebak igun! (daedaedae)daebak iya! (Sesese)sesangsaram modeun iga daebak iya~ Hyung-nim do daebak~(daebak) Eonni-do daebak~(daebak) Neodonado urimodu daebak iya~ Sesangsari himdeuldahaedo~ aeini eopdahayeodo~ Nangwaenchanha(swa) nangwaenchanha(swa) sokjopge geureujimara~ Haegatteugo daritteugo nado tteunda~ Gungjie mollyeodo jwigumeongeun itdanda~ I say "dae" you say "bak" dae (bak) dae (bak) Useumkkot hwaljjakpimyeo aja aja hwaiting! Daebak igun! (daedaedae)daebak iya! (Sesese)sesangsaram modeun iga daebak iya~ Hyung-nim do daebak~(daebak) Eonni-do daebak~(daebak) Neodonado urimodu daebak iya~ Subaekbeon neomeojindaedo~ (eoiku) Honjara neukkyeojilttaedo~ (neukkyeojilttaedo) Nangwaenchanha(swa) nangwaenchanha(swa) Sokjopge geureujimara~ (geureujimara) Haegatteugo daritteugo nadotteunda~ Gungjie mollyeodo jwigumeongeun itdanda~ I say "dae" you say "bag" dae (bak) dae (bak) Jasinitge nunbureuptteugo I can do it! Daebagigun! (daedaedae)daebagiya! (Sesese)sesangsaram modeun iga daebagiya~ Hyeongnimdo daebag~(daebak) eonnido daebag~(daebak) Neodonado urimodu daebagiya~ Eome- saeobe silpaehaesseo sarange silpaehaesseo Atta~ geosigichammallo dapdaphagumaing(eolssu) Peotteugireonasyo chuk cheojineokkaelteolgo I say "dae" you say "bag" dae (bak) dae (bak) Haegatteugo daritteugo nadotteunda~ Insaengyeokjeon hanbangi nunape itdanda~ Urinae jeonggyeoun iutdeulgwa sonkkokjapgo~ I say "dae" you say "seong" daeseonghapsida! Daebak igun! (daedaedae)daebak iya! (Sesese)sesangsaram modeun iga daebak iya~ Hyung-nim do daebak~(daebak) Eonni-do daebak~(daebak) Neodonado urimodu daebak iya~ Daebak igun! (daedaedae)daebak iya! (Sesese)sesangsaram modeun iga daebak iya~ Hyung-nim do daebak~(daebak) Eonni-do daebak~(daebak) Neodonado urimodu daebak iya~ |-|English= Happy New Year for 2009 May everyone have big success! It’s a big hit, it’s a big hit Everyone in the world is awesome Big brother is awesome, big sister is awesome You, me, everyone is awesome Even though the world is difficult Even if you don’t have a lover I’m okay, I’m okay Don’t have a narrow heart The sun rises, the moon rises, I too shall rise Even though I’m cornered, there is a mouse hole I say dae, you say bak, dae, bak, dae, bak As the laughing flower blooms, aja aja hwaiting! It’s a big hit, it’s a big hit Everyone in the world is awesome Big brother is awesome, big sister is awesome You, me, everyone is awesome Even though I may fall hundreds of times Even though I may feel alone I’m okay, I’m okay Don’t have a narrow heart The sun rises, the moon rises, I too shall rise Even though I’m cornered, there is a mouse hole I say dae, you say bak, dae, bak, dae, bak With confidence with open eyes, I can do it! It’s a big hit, it’s a big hit Everyone in the world is awesome Big brother is awesome, big sister is awesome You, me, everyone is awesome Oh my, I failed in business, I failed in love Gosh, it’s really frustrating! Wake up, get your sagged shoulders up I say dae, you say bak, dae, bak, dae, bak The sun rises, the moon rises, I too shall rise You’ve got your whole life ahead of you Holding hands with our friendly neighbors I say Dae, you say Sung, it's a big success! It’s a big hit, it’s a big hit Everyone in the world is awesome Big brother is awesome, big sister is awesome You, me, everyone is awesome It’s a big hit, it’s a big hit Everyone in the world is awesome Big brother is awesome, big sister is awesome You, me, everyone is awesome Category:Digital singles Category:Daesung Category:2009 releases